Scarlet Knife (prequel)
by DECOMA
Summary: Part 1 of 2 Tamsin will follow Bo anywhere, even if her life is at risk. Bo has been acting crazy on a frantic search for her family, her powers are getting out of hand and she is killing without a conscience. That is the least of their worries if they find her father. VALKUBUS.
1. Chapter 1

Tamsin shrugged in reply to Dyson's question.

"Tamsin, what happened to Bo!"

Dyson smashed her against the Dal exterior wall and she felt the cold damp from last nights rain soothe her now aching back. He growled at her and his eyes glowed orange with anger. His claws started piercing into Tamsin's shoulders and she started to bleed. A short cry escaped her lips but not enough to be noticed. She composed herself and he slammed her against the wall once more.

"TELL ME!" Dyson's screamed, and tears escaped his eyes, his sad wolf eyes glowed in the damp air, illuminated by the Dal's sign. Tamsin looked down to the floor and noticed a plank of wood big enough to knock him out. She thought of grabbing it before recognizing the hurt and agonizing pain in Dyson's eyes.

"Dyson, I don't know... No one does, she is gone." His grip on her shoulders tightened, he growled at her before tears streamed down his face erratically. She noticed and as much as she enjoyed seeing him in pain and hurt...she was is partner and they both have lost something this week. He had lost his one true love, and Tamsin had lost her unaligned succubus.

Dyson's claws retracted, but his eyes shone deep into her own. She looked away in denial. As much as she hated to admit her feelings for Bo, they were useless now that she had left.

"You've gotta know, you've been sleeping with her for weeks!" He slammed her feebly against the wall a final time before he let go and stumbled across the alley to the opposite wall and collapsed into himself. Tamsin stared, still stuck to the wall at his convulsing body as he sobbed into his hands and howled to the moon in defeat. Tamsin pulled her white coat that was now ripped, further around her waist to warm her cold body up. She hesitated, waiting for a moment and absorbing the scene.

Bo was gone, she left. End of story, she's not coming back. Get over it.

Tasmin pinched her self, she blinked away the tear that was forming at her eye.

"Come on wolf boy, you need a drink." He silenced his sobs and got up without a word and walked towards Tamsin.

"I just want her to be safe. I still lo-"

"I don't care. Lets drink."

Tamsin had already managed to get Bo's face out of her mind... But she could not shake the sensation that Bo was all over her, her hands were on her arms, her lips on her own, her neck was alive with feeling and her fingers... Tamsin shook her head and shoved herself through the Dal's entrance and made her way across the eerie room to the bar and sat a stool away from Dyson's sobs. Tamsin grabbed the shot glass that was placed in front of her hand and downed it in one, looking to the now familiar bar owner Trick.

"It's a sad time for all of us, and don't I know it." He nervously smiled a little and wiped the counter clean before placing another shot down. She picked it up and as it touched her lips she looked to Trick, downed it and said;

"You have no idea what she was doing?"

Tamsin tried not to care. Just by saying that she felt a pang of hatred run through her chest and up other throat.

Trick looked at her grimace on her face and conflicting emotions ran through. Her lip trembled slightly.

"I think you need to come to the office, we need to talk."

Trick left his cloth and walked around the bar to meet her. She looked at him, her eyes red and half closed from exhaustion. She had been up for days searching for her.

Trick stood in the centre of his home, waiting for Tamsin to come from down the stairs.

"Wow midget man, nice cave."

Trick bit his tongue and smiled to keep polite.

"It's home. But first, Bo... I think I know what she is doing, but not where she is going." Tamsin suddenly looked alert and she took a seat in a recess of the wall.

"During the Dawning Bo had a vision of something, she didn't exactly say what but I have my hunches. I believe she saw her father."

Tamsin looked up again, hopeful.

"What does that mean, little Bo has gone to find her daddy?" Tamsin laughed a little sheepishly, then a gloom recovered her face before returning to her solid emotionless stance. She was about ready to break down. Bo had been gone 2 weeks now, leaving Kenzi and everyone here with only a note. A small piece of paper left on her neatly made bed and pillow.

'Don't come looking for me. I've gone.

searching for a piece of my history.

If I don't return, know I went out with

Closure.'

The thing that frustrated Tamsin most was that if didn't sound like Bo. The message wasn't exactly cryptic but it didn't give too much away. It seemed obvious to Tamsin now that it was her father she was looking for, but why wouldn't she return. Is it because she finally found her family? But what about Trick?

"Bo has, at least I believe she has. Except I have no idea where she would have gone, I have no notes in any of my books and no clues. None except that he must be fae... But that doesn't lead us anywhere."

"You're right it doesn't." Tamsin stood up and towered over Trick in his small home. "So we are looking for a Fae; type we don't know, somewhere maybe alive or dead. And all we have is that Bo had a vision that we don't know about. Good luck with that Trick."

Tamsin frowned and left the room, but heard Tricks last words,

"Follow her into the dark."

Tamsin shook her head at such a cliche and walked towards Dyson. However when she entered the bar he was no longer there. There was a chill that encased the room. Being a Valkyrie Tamsin was used to the cold but this wasn't a normal cold temperature. It was the realization that set in; the realization that Bo was not returning.

The Morrigan sat at her desk playing with a small piece of paper, the note Bo left. Tamsin sat across from her in a black leather recliner.

"Oh baby, don't be upset I had a mission for you." The Morrigan picture up a black fur material and wrapped it around her self. "It's a little cold now the succubus has decided to hunt for daddy. Lets hope the same fate doesn't befall him that her mother did. It's always a shame to loose attractive people in the world, it removes the excitement."

"Do you want to get to the point anytime soon?" Tamsin tapped her foot against the desk with inpatients and anger.

"Hush hush little love bird. We all miss Bo. I have information about her whereabouts."

Tamsin jumped up with a dagger and pointed it goths Morrigan's face.

"We'll give it to me."

Tamsin tried to keeps sold composure but her twisted emotions were fighting to be seen. A uncontrollable mixture of rage and lust.

"Oh wow, you move quickly." She winked at Tamsin who looked to the side in Disgust. "But in all seriousness honey I was going to tell you until you threatened me. Now you have to earn it." The Morrigan stood up to show her dominance and Tamsin sat in constricted silence.

"I just need her."

"I remember the time when you didn't have all these gross feelings. Heavens know I have felt the touch of the succubus but you have fallen haven't you?"

"Please just tell me what you know!" She retorted in hatred for conformity, "please."

"Here's a job. Complete it and ill tell you all I know."

She tossed a file over the desk and Tamsin looked through it with eager eyes.

"Consider it done. But swear to me you will tell me what you know."

"Cross my heart."

Tamsin side looked her, mouthing how she knew to say that. Bo once did that , when they were under the influence of a parasite.

Bo once did a lot of things , but soon Tamsin feared she would the doing anything at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi thank you for the reviews! This is from Bo's point of view, I am going to shift perspectives to make things more interesting if you wouldn't mind, to give more to the story. Enjoy! x**

The whip dragged along the floor, sliding across its smooth hardwood gloss. The reflection of the diamond chandelier was broken momentarily by the shadow of the mistress. A smooth laugh escaped the mistress's mouth as she edged closer to Bo's defenceless body tied to the bed by her hands and feet.

"Have you been naughty Bo?"

The mistress asked. The whip still pulling behind her as she came closer. Her legs and body was covered in a thin black fishnet fabric that clung to her pale skim and reflected her dark beauty.

"I've been so bad…"

Bo moaned the sentence as if the pleasure she received from the two girls on either side of her body on was driving her mad. The mistress was careful, to give Bo pleasure but no way to feed. The mistress's click of heel stopped as she reached the edge of the bed. The two girls still caressing and sucking Bo's exposed breasts as they looked into the mistresses eyes. The mistress's eyes glowed blue under the dark crow mask she wore, a black funeral veil shadowing her face. The mistress two was naked aside from the fishnet fabric, mask and heels. The two woman and Bo were naked but no one would let Bo feed. It drove her insane. Pleasure was Bo's biggest power play and she couldn't achieve it when she was tied down. Bo was defenceless but not in trouble. Except it was the kind of trouble she liked. The mistress cracked the whip on Bo's skin leaving a faint red mark. Bo moaned in pleasure and the girls began to kiss her neck and their hands moved down to her core. Again the whip cracked and the mistress began to crawl onto the bed, the girls still pleasuring Bo until she climaxed again. The girls stopped after she climaxed for the fourth time and left the bed room after kissing the mistress tenderly on the lips.

"I want you to tell me something Succubus."

The mistress pulled her mask and veil off to reveal dark black hair, a sharp but soft nose and rose red plump lips; but most importantly her own glowing Safire eyes. The mistresses hands grasped Bo's and their fingers interlocked, her core pressed against Bo's. Bo's eyes fluttered with pleasure.

"Anything." Bo barely replied, biting her bottom lip and moaning for more.

"Have you ever fucked another succubus? We are rare you know."

The mistress put the stem of her whip in Bo's mouth and kissed her neck, biting and sucking her, listening to her moans as her lips moved down her steaming neck to her bare collar bones. The mistress bit down and watched as Bo's body was preparing for another climax, her hands sent chills down Bo's spine as their chi met half way. It was like magnets pulling the two of them together, neither of them relenting, neither of them with enough free will to disobey the surge to suck each other dry. The mistress kissed down to Bo's breast and took one hard nipple between her teeth and pulled gently before kissing and sucking it nursing it in her mouth and pulling again moving to the way Bo's breath was racing and the moans escaping. She took the other breast in her mouth and did the same. She kissed and sucked before kissing back up her neck and too Bo's face. The mistress removed the whip and sat up on Bo, they were core to core and the mistress gently grinded back and forth the whip on Bo's lips slowly slid down her chin, her neck her collar bones her breasts. Bo was begging in her expression, dying to feed. There was an unfamiliar strength building up and was ready to explode. Nothing like had ever experienced before. Nothing matched this moment, not any combination of people she had slept with could match just one touch from the mistress succubus. When she took normal Fae chi, it warmed her spine, it caresses her insides and she was horny until climax and then she would be satisfied, until her next feed. Except with the mistress, it was like even without her chi, her body was warm, just one touch could send her to climax, one kiss would ravage her and send her insane in search for a never ending source of lust and overwhelming satisfaction. All she wanted was the chi, the main source and she would do anything to get it. Pure pleasure summarised in one tender kiss.

"Fuck me." Bo moaned in pleasure pulling on her restraints.

"I want you to beg succubus. Why should I fuck you?"

"Because..." Her breathing was erratic and a sweat head fell down the back of her neck. "Because I can make you feel things."

"Nothing I haven't felt before."

The mistress moved down a little bit revealing Bo's core, her fingers went to the breasts first caressing them softly and then with a tug moved down to her stomach teasing their way down. Once they hit the core the mistress pulled herself down, kissing each inside thigh pulling them up above her shoulders. Bo shuddered under the mistress's touch. But the mistress did nothing she caressed her legs and waited for an answer. Bo's mind was clouded.

"I will send you to the moon and back." Bo whispered.

"I've been further."

The mistress looked at Bo smiled and dived in to her core kissing the outside and her tongue massaged Bo's clit, driving it in circles whilst her head sways side to side, her tongue trailed down and she kissed Bo's core before she pushed two finger inside. Bo moaned loudly and clenched her fists pulling against her restraints, her leg chains were tight as her back ached at the mistresses touch. The mistress sucked and bit her clit as her fingers worked in and out of Bo

"Faster...please harder."

Bo screamed in ecstasy as the mistress powers flowed through her fingers into Bo's core, her hips constantly in the air, pulling away from the agonising pleasure but craving more, more and more as the mistress plunged a third agonising pleasurable finger inside. Bo writhed beneath her, the mistress felt her contracting, she got harder, deeper and faster and lifted her head to kiss Bo, her fingers still inside. Bo's tongue traced the mistresse's bottom lip and leant back eyes staring into one another, fingers still plunging until in one last attempt Bo screamed into the air. Breaking her restraints off and suddenly sucking the chi out of the mistress succubus, a red burning glow blazed the room. Bo's eyes scored into the mistresses. Safire attacking Safire, ice against cold fearless ice. The chi exploded between them a power never felt before, a power that could stop a thousand heartbeats, even more with one look. A power that Bo was searching for, and now she was invinsible. Then it was over, Bo's climax lasted until the mistress slowed her fingers and gently pulled them out giving one last play with Bo's clit. The chi grew bright with every second until it shone so bright it was all white, then darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi again! This is Tamsin's perspective again, I hope its not too confusing to read _ x **

Yellow light blared into the room through a crack in the wooden boards that were nailed to Bo's windows. The light was dusty, full of old dirt that clung in the air and made it feel thick in your lungs. Tamsin turned in the bed, shifting the covers over her naked body to reveal a leg poking out of the side. The yellow light made her pale skin look golden. She pulled the covers off of herself and walked to the bathroom, turned the shower on and stepped inside.

'Ok. Bo wants to find her dad. Where would she go?...' Tamsin massaged the shampoo into her hair and stared at the shower curtain. Staring at the white plastic sheet that was the barrier between her and Kenzi. If Kenzie would come back from her gallivanting trying to find Bo on her own. As much as Tamsin didn't like Kenzi's witty charm it would be nice to have something to liven it up.

Tamsin felt hands around her waist, she wasn't scared though because it was Bo's or at least it would be if she was here. She felt the warm touch that she knew so well hold her still as the cool water traced itself over her body. The hands warmed around her stomach, her legs, her neck, and she felt warmth around her lips. She opened her eyes and finished in the shower.

The laptop screen shined bright against the moisture on Tamsin's face as she clicked through the hacked police database searching for Bo's files. She could just ask Dyson but we was being a teenager with his love emotions. He had been sobbing about loosing her.

The thing about Bo leaving was that it was sudden. She didn't say goodbye, she left a note. No someone left a note. Tasmin thought for a second, she looked up over the blue blur of the screen and the cogs in her mind suddenly started working.

'Bo suddenly leaves. She leaves a note. Both of these things are not like Bo. But doesn't do rules she likes to be noticed. Knowing Bo she would go out with a bang no fade out. The note didn't sound anything like her. She didn't even sign it.

What if it wasn't a goodbye note...

'**Don't come looking for me. I've gone. **

**searching for a piece of my history. **

**If I don't return, know I went out with**

**Closure.'**

_It doesn't say that she's going to die. It says she went out with closure. Went out could mean that when she left here. Closure? She's got all she needs? But the 'don't come looking for me' why would she leave a note if she didn't want to be found, the note leads people to want to find her..._

Tamsin knew what she had to do.

She towel dried, pulled on some tight dark jeans, a white top and grabbed her keys and phone. She did not forget to grab the file the Morrigan had given her.

She pulled up outside of the Dal, pulled the keys out of ignition, and was about to get out of the car when she thought.

_'Do I really need wolf boy. I'm a freaking Valkyrie, I can do this...' _

Something compelled her to talk to him, so she made her entrance to the now morbid bar.

"Tamsin." Trick greeted her and smiled, pouring her a beer from the tap. Tamsin walked towards the drunk Dyson.

"Look, wolf man. I have something for you to figure out." She told him what she had thought.

"Tamsin, let her go. She has her own stuff to deal with, and she doesn't need us interfering."

"That's where you are wrong Dyson! Bo is strong. Fucking strong but not strong enough to deal with whatever shit her dad brings if he is worse than her mum!" Tamsin downed the beer she was given and gestured Trick to meet her in the office. She composed her face. Since she was given the small mission it was easier to control her emotions when she had to. One slip though and it could be fatal in the Dark side.

"Trick. The Morrigan sent me on a mission, said that she had some information about Bo's whereabouts and what she is really doing. I need something from you."

"Anything." Trick offered her to sit down. Tamsin pulled out the file she was given and passed it to him.

"I see.." He fingered the pages and double referenced some information before coming to a conclusion. "It's open and closed even for a non-cop. It was a Hedra. It's a sort of fighting Fae if you will. They are like red caps, total red necks. They hire themselves out there to whoever pays more. Although they aren't that that many left since the war. Manly they yeild in the Dark." He smiled before continuing. "I'm surprised the Morrigan gave you this case, when it seems she sent them to kill the poor victims. What exactly are you supposed to do?"

"Disposal... I just wanted to know what I am working with." Tamsin looked down at the girl in the picture, she had black hair, blood down her left side from a mutilated arm.

"Well whatever you do, I hope you get what you need."

Tamsin picked up the file and went to leave.

"Tamsin, if you find anything, please tell me. I'm her grandfather."

"Don't worry, gramps."

Tamsin smiled for the first time, a genuine smile and left the room.

First things first, the body. Tamsin pulled up at the crime scene, forensics had already left and there was no remnants of people except the police tape. Tamsin bent under the tape and went to where the body was left. With her keys she found a faint mark of blood. She sniffed, enough to sense the stench of Fae blood. How was she supposed to dispose of a body that had been taken. Last resort, she would have to phone the Doc.

_'But the Doc left to go work for that prick. Shit' _

Tamsin called the department and found where the body was, in an old morgue run by a flesh eater Fae. Disgusting.

"I need some information. A body was brought, here earlier today. A female, of Chinese origin, mutilated arm."

The man stopped his meat cleaver mid hit, and stared from under his greasy dark hair straight at her.

"Oriental" the man giggled in overwhelmed enjoyment. His finger was missing on his left hand and he caressed it with his right. "You're looking at her." He laughed. Tamsin covered her mouth with disgust and thanked him. She ran out of the building and to her car. Her phone beeped.

'Nice job. Now for part two, drive to this address and take a look around.- M'

Tamsin noted the address and her car roared into existence, her foot on the gas pedal she drove straight to the address forgetting to stop at the traffic lights; the streets were clear.

The building was a house. Or was a house before it was burnt to a black weak crisp. The house stood, on the timber that it had left in the middle of a suburban estate. The houses either side of the lot were in perfect condition, untouched by the flames that demolished this place. It couldn't have been done by human hands. Unless they were smart and had a Fae friend to help them. The houses had a typical step ford wife thing going on, perfect grass with sprinklers on the blink, fade yellow plaster walls with white trim. Two story naturally, a tamed Ivey plant clinging on the side alley walls of each. Tamsin wanted to puke; she held her stomach and walked up the burnt house, to the door that was miraculously still standing in its blackened frame. She touched the rim; there was warmth to it, but not anything unnatural. She sniffed around,

_'This would be a perfect time for the wolf man'_

She judged the position of the gas box by other houses and went around the back of the lot to inspect. On her way she found a card.

'Tony's car rental service.' She picked the car up, it wasn't charred. This indicated that the person who left this came after the fire. Why? Just passing? In the side alley? She pocketed the card and continued to walk. At the back she found the remains of the box, she tried to rip it open with her hand to take a look, but it was locked. She found a rock to smash the lock. It was then she realised the lock was silver. Not just that it was silver but that it was shiny, with only a smudge of finger prints. She dropped the rock and got out her phone, she would need the department on this one. The dark department that is.

They arrived, not the typical forensics who wear white plastic suits, these wore black suits and shirts, with heavy dark glasses. They dusted a fine white powder over the lock and did their work. Tamsin stood up from her crouching position and walked into the framework of the house. It reminded here of Bo's; it's half eaten walls, light spraying from different directions. For a moment she leant against the fragile wall then closed her eyes before realising it was probably not the best thing to do. She missed Bo. She missed her face, her sweet mysterious naughty face and the way that when she climaxed it would relax and she would see Bo, the real Bo behind all the solid expression and humour, her own vulnerable state. Tamsin wrapped her arms around herself and pretended for a second she was holding Bo... She snapped out of it, there was no time for dreaming when she was out there somewhere. Her face restored to its hard exterior and she continued investigating.

One last look around the house showed nothing, nothing except a name from the database once she got to her office. Her fingers clicked the mouse over the face of the owner; it filled the screen, the dark lively face of the dead woman that was now eaten by morgue owner. Annabel Smith. It seemed suspicious, although there was always suspicion about a 1st generation illegal immigrant. The name was probably fake, but it didn't matter she had the face and a place.

She searched for 'Tony's car rental service' in the database but nothing showed except a few stolen cars, which was nothing out of the ordinary.. Except that it was owned by a well know Fae. Tamsin referred to his type as the sleaze, although his real type was named 'volkenbagen' which roughly translated to hustler. That was what he was, he could charm you into buying whatever he wanted, a car, a house, selling all your belongings and becoming his representative. He was not unfamiliar to Tamsin, she has dealt with him before, she had a feeling he could lead her to Bo.

The door shuddered lightly under her touch as she knocked the entrance to Tony's car rental device. A man opened the door, announced himself as Damien and welcomed her in. She showed her badge.

"I'm here working on a missing persons case. Do you know this lady."

She showed the employee a print out of Annabel. He recognised her face immediately.

"Is she missing?"

"Something like that. Have you seen her."

"I seem to remember her a little, it was the hair, it was so shiny and it flowed down to her legs."

"So you checked out her arse?"

He blushed a little, he went behind the front desk to a computer and typed something.

"Apparently she rented a car a few days ago, a black Toyota. I don't have much more than that."

Tamsin walked up to the desk, her badge on her belt and her gun placed in front of the man, not so threatening as accidental position towards his face. She looked towards him. With her emotions on the running was hard for her not to go Valkyrie on the man.

"Any records previous? I haven't really got time."

"I have hard copies but I would need to go in the back to sort through them."

Tamsin nodded and he left. As soon as the door clicked she ran to the computer. The screen was black except a document with random letters typed. _He wasn't really typing?_ She figured out the system and looked to the data base; Annabel was there the day before purchasing a Toyota for rental, but the purchase didn't go through. It said in red that she had no form of payment.

_'But why would she not pay when she came here to rent a car?' _

The man came back through the door,

"What are you doing?"

"Checking the time. How come the purchase didn't go through. You said she came a few days ago but she came yesterday, I'm not going to bother asking why you lied because I don't care. Why didn't it go through?" Tamsin stood up, her gun in her holster. The man looked slightly defeated but said nothing.

"What did find back there?"

He was still holding the handle. She moved towards him.

"No." He gripped it tightly. "You don't want to do that."

"You are not Tony, you don't have the charm."

She pushed him aside but he fought back.

"What do you have to hide!"

He fell to floor. There was a bin near the middle of the back room, in it laid a box of the security tapes, apparently for the past few days. How convenient. She picked it up and walked back. The man was caressing his hand to his chest in pain.

"All you had to do was say please."

The screen glared once more in her department office, it was hours of black and white film. This would take time. Tamsin got an officer on the job and told him to alert her when she was seen, and when she was to call her. She also slipped him a picture of Bo, anything that would make a little happy that she would more actively searching for her…her love.

The Morrigan, stared at her as Tamsin told her the information about what Trick had told her, and that the body was now disposed.

"I've done you're pointless shit, now tell me about Bo."

"Oh my favourite Valkyrie, don't rush. I see you found something at the house. What?"

"A card, the house owner was the woman who died. What I am asking is 1. Why she died. Actually I don't care. 2. What is Tony hiding? And how this relates to Bo."

"It doesn't. I feel for you. You haven't been yourself since she left you; you need to take your mind of things."

The Morrigan clicked her fingers and the door behind Tamsin opened, a woman walked in wearing just her underwear. Tamsin looked then back to the Morrigan.

"Hi." The girl said. It was a familiar voice but not quite. The girl touched Tamsin's shoulder and to her neck seductively as her legs straddled her own. The woman played with her hair and kissed her fore head down to her neck and chest.

Tamsin could not have a weak point. Her weak point was Bo, and she couldn't have one otherwise enemies could destroy her. The Morrigan couldn't destroy her. Tamsin kept her cool, breathing steadily as her heart pounded and the girl kissed her neck. Tamsin stared as the Morrigan texted on her phone. Feelings, emotions, conflicting in her mind. Bo, sex, love. No. She couldn't do this she couldn't do it with anyone but Bo. Bo is somewhere and she needs to be with her, together searching for her father. She wanted Bo, she needed her. Tamsin loved Bo.

"Where is Bo!" Tamsin chucked the girl to the side on the floor and got her gun to the Morrigans face.

"Ok, calm down. Bo was spotted by... My people at this address two days previous. I know it's not much, but I thought of it as an early Christmas present."

Tamsin took the address, looked once more at the Morrigan as she winked. The crumpled piece of paper was Bo's original note, with an addition of a scribbled address in blood red ink.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for the new follows and favourites! I hope to keep updating when I can! **** x**

Bo leaned over the edge of her king sized white linen sheet bed, typing up her black lace books with her nibble fingers. With a hand she brushed aside her brown hair out of her mouth before getting up and taking note of the room. There was one door, a full sized mirror facing her. The walls golden with occasional 16th century art, portraits of clan members from the past. The centre piece was the diamond chandelier with its shining glory, it took your breath away as well as your attention when you saw it. The bed had 4 posters of solid gold with old century drapes. The bed itself was stand alone in the middle of the hexagonal room, space beside each edge, an expanse of spotless floor before it reached the golden walls. Bo needed to get out, she managed to get the information from the mistress on her fathers eldest friend who might be able to help, he was a client of hers for years before he randomly stopped 3 years ago to pursue other things. The mistress laid on the bed a slither of dribble escaped the corner of her mouth in her sedated state. Bo placed the vile of drug in her bra and went for the door. As she touched its golden handle someone else on the other side did too. It turned under her grip and she jumped to the wall beside the door. It opened, momentarily blinding her as the light from the chandelier reflected into her eyes. The person came in, saw the mistress and ran to her body, Bo took her chance and stabbed the person in the back; she twisted the dagger. He collapsed and she caught them mid fall, dragged them to the opposite side of the bed staring into their face. It was a young man, small muscular build, no more strength than a malnourished model. His face we perfectly square, his tough jaw with only a hint of stubble. The two night previous were amazing, but only to extract information. It was astonishing still that she found another succubus, she would come to terms with how she found the succubus on her own, but not she didn't want to think about it.. The mistress stirred in her sleep, it was now or never. Bo steadily jogged between the bed and the door, taking a cautious step to the side to check the cost was clear before running out into the dark hallway. The only light source was a series of small windows above Bo's head lining the two narrow walls to the main hall of the complex. She ran to the end, looked at all the edges of the awesome hexagonal space she saw before her.

"These people really need to a new decorator."

Bo whispered to her self, everything in the complex was solid gold, riches wherever she looked. If she was not on a mission she would take them to make a quick buck, to make Kenzi happy… _Kenzi, she hadn't seen Kenzi in three weeks. _Bo shook her head, as much as she loved her sidekick, there was no time for these emotions to get in the way of finally finding out her father was, the father that made her. Bo hoped in the depths of her soul that her father was still alive and that he was somewhere out there waiting for her. Bo ran across the room, avoiding the extravagant furniture and mirrored walls, she did not want to see what she looked like after not being able to top up on makeup. Whilst she ran her mind flickered through faces in her memory, who she wished was by her most. Dyson came up first smiling, but she quickly got rid of the memory, a sour taste filled her mouth at the thought of his love for her and how she broke his heart once more when she walked into the Dal Riata with Tamsin in her hand. _Tamsin…_The one thing Bo missed more than anything was having Tamsin in her hands. All of the nights she had stayed in the mistress's complex 'researching' she thought of Tamsin. Tamsin's hands instead of the mistress's, Tamsin's lips against hers, Tamsin's touch… _The problem with me, _Bo thought to her self_, Is that regardless of her relationship she was a Fae built to live and feed upon sexual energy. _Without Tamsin there Bo had to feed. Bo was becoming distant, forgetting the consequences, killing without regret. She needed Tamsin, with her dark wit and fuck it attitude to bring her back to earth, but like the wind she felt herself on a disaster rollercoaster with two destinations, death or her father.

"Where do I go?"

Bo found her self in an unfamiliar hallway; she thought that she knew how to get out of the club. She heard running coming from somewhere, quickly she opened the nearest mirrored door. The footsteps ran past and faded into the distance. Bo turned around into the dark room, it smelled strongly of perfume; too much perfume like it was hiding something. She felt the smooth glass walls for a light switch, something sharp made her finger bleed; she was too busy searching for a switch which she found. The fluorescent light illuminated the red satin walls, the cold looking metal floors, but more potently the leather whips, suits, S&M equipment, horse saddles, masks and silk gowns. Bo leaned back against the door taking the dramatic scene in; the belonging lined the walls, whips hanging from the ceiling. Foot steps were getting closer to the door; she thought quickly, switched the light off and ran behind one of the saddles driving to cover. As she hit the floor and pulled her legs to cover the door creaked open, the delicate hand flicked the golden switch and the door opened further. Bo steadied her breathing and watched the scene from between the stirrups, her hands holing her bodies weight as she leaned on her side, too late to adjust her position. The mistress walked into the room, breathing in the strong perfume, waving her hands to gather more. The mistress could have been one of the Morrigan's sisters with her wide eyes and elegant figure. Bo was suddenly so hungry she almost let a moan escape. The mistress froze for a second before walking to the opposite wall and selecting a whip from the ceiling. She held the whip in her hand, with her other she seemed to open some kind of heavy box that Bo couldn't see, she pulled out a jet black matt M9 pistol.

"Shit."

Bo mouthed to herself and silently adjusted her position so that she was on her feet ready to pounce for the door; she must have really pissed off the mistress. The mistress pulled a test tube of some blue liquid the same shade as Fae chi, she poured the thick liquid into a pellet, she fasted the lid of the bullet and loaded into the gun.

"One shot and the bitch is dead."

The mistress even sounded like the Morrigan. With this Bo crept the final step to the door and ran with all her might out of it and down the hall the way she came, model servants –_Just like Aife _– crowded her way but she shoved through, proceeding to the main hall, this time she ran to the left and straight down the hall. At the end of the hall was a mirror double door, she ran into it, it didn't budge, she pulled and turned the handles frantically but no movement. Bo erratically searched the walls for an escape route; two models were slowly advancing from the top of the corridor. Bo found a door, she pushed it and fell out into an alley way. Slamming the door shut behind her she ran towards the entrance and the busy freeway ahead of her, as she took the last step to loosing her captors she fell to the floor, a pain igniting her back. The note that the mistress had given her with the address and contact number fell out of her bra to the damp floor. Her only chance of finding her father fell onto the road and began to vibrate with the rushed wind tunnelled through the alley. A foot appeared in front of her face; shiny black heel with rose red painted toe nails threatened her. Floods of pleasure ran through her body, racing from the ignition spot to her legs, her arms, her core. Filling her with so much pleasure it was agonising. She moaned loudly.

"Come now Succubus, I thought you wanted to find your father. Don't run out on me when we have had so much fun."

The mistress bent down and pushed the hair aside from Bo's ear. Bo went to get up but another surge of agonising pleasure flooded her head rendering her weak to the mistress.

"I love it when you submit. But seriously sucker, get up this is just embarrassing." Bo watched as the note declaring a link to her father fluttered against a bin near the free way, as the mistress stepped aside it blew into the wind and vanished behind the walls. Bo gave up and relaxed her face against the floor in defeat. Hands dragged her up to her feet, her top ripped slightly on the hard concrete. "Oh getting undressed already."

"Just excited to be back." Bo smirked as she was pulled back into the door the mistress walking just ahead, her black silk gown swaying along her hip line, barely concealing below. Bo's eyes drifted from the dizzying floor up the mistress's smooth golden legs, up to the rim of he skirt. Bo snapped out of it, she needed to get out now. She shook off the pleasure, pushing it into her subconscious. In one swift motion she released herself and knocked out the two model guards. She wiped her now cut lip free of blood and waited a second as the mistress froze.

"I know you are excited, but that is for a different reason." The mistress turned and grabbed Bo's face in her hand, Bo's lips pushed out and her breathing became heavy to get free. Her hands pulled on the mistress's arms to get her off, but there was strength within the mistress that she had never felt before. Bo ignored the urge in her underwear to fuck her for a moment.

"Oh Bo, you wont want to leave after I am done with you." _Tamsin_, Bo suddenly gained the strength to resist the mistress's charm and almost came out of her grasp before their lips contacted, Bo's hands still numbly hitting the woman with no strength. _This was stupid. _She desperately pictured Tamsin, _her lips, her smooth skin pressed against her cheek. Tamsin's tongue toying with her lips and teasing. Tamsin's free hand running up and down her arm not the mistress._

"Let…L…Let go of me." Bo struggled to breath let alone talk, but she managed the resistance to get this out. The mistress let go.

"I admire you, you are a fighter. I want to you to find your father, I feel bad for you. Poor baby. Here, here is his address." The mistress let go of Bo's face, and she stumbled free in her black lace boots. Quickly she grabbed the address from the mistress's hands, turned away and ran back out of the alley door without a further thought of that place. All she had to remember was the sensation of ultimate pleasure she felt and the relentless foreboding destruction of Tamsin when she finds out what she did.

The building was tall, thin, with a majestic elegance to it like royalty had decorated the exterior. The grand entrance included smoke grey pillars which matched the exterior walls, contrasted by the brilliant gold double doors, guarded by two men in tailored black door man suits with the hats. The windows seemed to gleam against the cloudy grey sky above. Bo approached the grand entrance by climbing the smoke grey stairs and declared her name to the men. They hesitated then nodded to each other, opening the door, revealing a shimmering marble hall empty aside from two adjacent stairwells and a receptionist desk. A man looked up from his computer acknowledged her presence and returned to his business. Bo walked up to the desk, which seemed to take an eternity. _Oh boy, official. _Above the desk, hanging between the stairwells was a gigantic fabric coat of arms. A eye in the middle of a shield, symbols in old Fae language surrounded the eye. It watched Bo wherever she moved. Once she approached the desk the man stood up and bowed shallowly to her, before announcing his name was Tennant and asking her her business her.

"I am here to see Scarlet." Bo announced. The man nodded and looked to the coat of arms.

"He will see you know. Right this way." Bo was surprised by the efficiency, the man walked around the desk and to the stairs holding on enough for her to catch up with her before quickly ascending the stairs in one breath. Bo took a while to catch up with the man, he waited silently by the ridge, before walking towards a single golden door; the only door at the top of the magnificent hall.

"Through there." The man held the handle; Bo regained her breath and entered once the man pressed the handle. The door opened itself with a faded sigh, to reveal a spacious room with another grand chandelier in the centre, bellow it a long dinning table with white candles unlighted at various intervals. The room itself was long at the end was another desk, wide shiny windows made up the wall on the right leaving a sight to a small view of the city. At the far desk a dark leather chair faced an electric fire on a wall bellow a 60 inch flat screen screening the coat of arms, the eye illuminating every few seconds.

"Bo." A deep booming voice sounded distant in the room. Bo panicked; she had never been so close to her father before, even as far away as she was. She walked cautiously towards the desk; the long dinner table seemed to last forever. Her heart was pounding against her ribs, if she could think straight she might feel that she would pass out.

"Hello?" She was nervous, her voice was high, not her calm and collected self. She looked around the room for a sign of someone, anyone. The dark leather chair was facing away from her; she couldn't tell if anyone was sat there.

"Bo. Come near, we need to talk about your father." The man sounded as if he was excited but was trying to contain it within a serious tone. Bo reached the desk, the chair slowly turned around. A man, with a broad composure, a strong nose, thick locks of controlled brown hair, a muscular jaw line and chin, bright hazel eyes. He smiled at Bo gesturing her to take a seat across from his desk. She took the offer, the man looked like the American president Kennedy. _It couldn't be?_ Though nothing surprised her in the Fae community anymore; a fake assassination because the man was 1000 years old, all in a days work.

"I…I am so happy to meet you." Bo smiled her Bo smile, crossing her legs her hands laid on them too excited to contain her serious composure. The man leaned forward, poured a glass of scotch on the rocks and passed one to Bo.

"I feel what we need to talk about is going to require a drink somehow." _He even sounded like Kennedy._

"Yeah." Bo joked and in synch they sipped their glasses.

"I know you have a lot of questions so I am going to let you ask and then maybe I can answer them. Although I must worn you Bo there are something I cannot tell you now, one day you will understand however for now I shall tell you what you require." The man sat up straight, taking his scotch in hand he gestured for Bo to begin. The eye from the coat of arms stared into Bo's soul, as she searched for the thoughts and words inside her head to form a coherent sentence.

"I guess what is first is…how do you know my father."

"I was hoping you didn't ask that, because what I say won't satisfy you. But your father and I go way back, back before you and Aife."

"That's great! Oh gosh, I can think right now." Bo laughed and drank her scotch.

"It's ok. Take your time." He finished his scotch and poured another, topping up Bo's hardly touched glass.

"What is he like?" She waited in anticipation and he smiled, wrinkle lines waded across his face.

"You." He laughed and drank his drink. Bo felt warmth, familiar warmth run through her as if she was getting closer and he was waiting for her.

"Where is he?" Her tone went serious and she stared into his kind eyes and waited for a reply.

"Now that, I honestly don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This is from Tamsin's point of view, I hope you have enjoyed it so far, all questions will inevitably be answered later on in the story x**

At the base of the building Tamsin stood and admired the architecture before making her entrance. The bitch better be in here. Over the 2 days it took to get to this place Tamsin had changed. Her emotions were not so much controlling her; she swapped back and was controlling them. The building was grand, a mansion in the middle of a city. The walls were white marble, and sparkled against the cloudy sky. The pillars are the entrance were golden, holding a triangular porch roof. The grand double doors were guarded by one man in a tailored red door mans uniform with the accompanying hat. Tamsin walked up the stairs and to the man, he stopped her with his arm and asked her name.

"Queen fucking Latifa." Tamsin stood back; he was not letting her in without invite. Her snappy comments were getting worse since Bo left, they were impulsive and she couldn't control them. She had trouble getting here in her truck since she verbally attacked the gas station attendant when she filled up and he refused to help her. Tamsin wiped her forehead with her hand.

"I am here to see…the mistress. Is she here or am I going to have to take a number?" The man seemed to hear something and stepped aside, opening the solid gold doors. On opening she saw a hall, hexagonal in shape with multiple corridors running from the main hub. A chandelier took her attention first, it was hanging from a high ceiling in the centre of the room, elegant furniture placed at intervals.

"Hello. What can I do for you beautiful?" A woman wearing seemingly nothing except a black silk komodo gown walked towards her from one of the corridors. Her make up was thick just like the Morrigan's except there was something different about the jaw line and eyes that made her a different person. Once she was close enough, the woman took Tamsin's hands in her own and her finger traced a circle in her palm, Tamsin felt the pleasure flood through her arm to her chest to her core. For a moment Tamsin was confused and wanted one thing, but she pulled herself together and freed her hand. Another succubus...

"I am investigating a missing persons report. Do you know this woman?" Tamsin pulled out a small picture of Bo from her tight jean back pocket. The mistress tenderly picked it out of Tamsin's hand and surveyed the image. A smile creeping at the corners of her mouth.

"It depends, on a personal level or in the bedroom?" Tamsin didn't show her disgust at the thought of it, but she felt oddly better about the fact Bo was here at least, not that she…was with this woman. Tamsin composed her thoughts. Good cop, bad cop.

"When was the last time you saw her?" The woman walked towards a reddish brown old century love seat, and offered Tamsin to take a seat. She declined.

"I would say the last time I saw her she was running away. I have no idea why though, we had lots of fun. The mistress has ways of getting people to do things." Tamsin noted that she was talking to the mistress. What she didn't want to think about was what kind of fun she had here.

"Where was she going?" The mistress stood up, smiling and walked towards the first corridor to the left of the entrance. Tamsin noticed the large amount of full body mirrors lining the walls; she barely escaped her reflection. Her hair was thin and up in a small bun, her make up was as dead as she felt inside.

"Before we get to the technicalities, would you like a tour, it's a very old building full of wonderfully large bedrooms." The mistress took Tamsin's hand once more and walked down the corridor.

"No touch policy, lady." Tamsin followed behind her, ignoring her talks about each individual room. One room that grabbed her attention though was one with only a four poster bed in the centre and not much else. The bed sheets were perfectly made and tight against its frame. I'm so tired. It had been a while since Tamsin had slept in a real bed that wasn't her uncomfortable tuck.

"The girl is Bo, am I correct?" The mistress had an air of conservative elegance to her, as if she was from the old country, but with the snatchy modern accent. The mistress stopped walking and held a door handle, the room behind was a mystery.

"Yes. You were on first names basis? Girl moves fast." Tamsin tried to keep a professional thought stream and not personal. Her eyes wondered to the handle, red painted finger nails secured her hold on it.

"It was hard to get when all she was doing was shouting my name." The mistress opened the door and flicked the switch, revealing a large dark red room with a metallic floor. The room was filled to breaking pint with different sex toys, S&M whips, riding saddles, outfits, masks and a small box upon a little round table. "I run a tight ship here. Only pure girls work for me, virgins. They give out sex but they never receive. Its how it works, we seduce and pleasure the clients and they do not get the chance to pleasure us, that way it keeps the professional stance."

More like a sex ring, with sex slaves. She probably kidnapped them to work for her. It doesn't matter, it's a different subject.

"Wow, its sounds all impressive, do you ever get a day off." Tamsin stared into the mistresses eyes. They were dark and mysterious, but not like Bo's. These eyes had seen much more, seen much more pain and anguish and that wasn't just from her sex toys. The mistress laughed at the joke and walked around pulling down a crop from the rack of whips.

"It's all hard work, no breaks and no days off. It's just a miracle that I do a job that gives me as much as I put in, and I put in a lot." The mistress pulled the whip through her left hand and struck it against the floor. Tamsin blinked, but kept her serious complexion.

"I bet you work so hard. Back to the point, where did this woman Bo go?" Tamsin distanced herself from Bo as much as she could; she didn't want to get hurt by whatever the mistress came out with.

"No need to rush where she is she will be for a while." Tamsin had realised, she had no idea why Bo was here. How she found this place. How she found the mistress, a succubus

"How did Bo find you, its not that easy to find other succubus' in this area of the world."

"If you know where to look it is easy…but Bo didn't find me, I found her. Her mother was a friend of mine and she told me that, well, some personal things and I got in touch with her. To bring her sanctuary and protection…not to mention pleasure."

"What did her mother tell you?" Tamsin's attention was hooked.

"You are keen aren't you? If you must know, her mother and I were…very close. Like mother like daughter. It started like that and then we became more like sisters, in the human sense. Aife said that if something ever happened to her to protect her daughter." The mistress tucked the whip somewhere inside of her gown, for a moment Tamsin saw her toned body. She quickly looked to the room. "Someone's horny, would you like a taste." Tamsin stared at her like she was crazy and her expression turned to one of disgust and anger, she was tempted to go Valkyrie on her but she needed the whereabouts of Bo.

"Ok. So I shall ask you once more; where did Bo go?"

"Look blondie." Tamsin looked insulted. "I'll strike the same deal I did with Bo. One night with me and I will give you the address of the man she went to see."

Tamsin immediately retorted her emotions confused and would have said no had this not been the catalyst in her search for Bo. She gathered her thoughts, dragging them in from the far reaches of her mind. If I spend the night with her…then I get the address from her. I could just beat it out of her, but she is a succubus so that wouldn't work. Fucking hell. Tamsin nodded in the mistress direction and her lips pulled into a Cheshire grin, her white teeth striking against her blood red gloss lips.

Tamsin opened her eyes as she felt a struggle against her hands and feet. When she came around she saw two beautiful naked woman tightening metal hand cuffs around her feet and hands.

"Get the hell off of me!" Tamsin kicked around but she was already tied, she couldn't do anything without bruising her wrists and ankles. There was a clicking noise from sound where behind her and a smooth sound like something light was sweeping across the floor. The noise stopped and suddenly the light from the chandelier was cut off by a dark figure. Once her eyes adjusted she could see a crow's face, the beady yellow eyes and jet black feathers sprouting from its death black beak. Underneath the beak was a pair of glossy blood red lips, her bottom lip being bitten gently by her teeth. The two women were stood at the base of the bed, awaiting instruction. Tamsin tried to control her breath, she hated being out of control, she hated loosing it and she felt herself slipping. God I need a drink. The mistress climbed onto the bed and placed her perfect legs either side of Tamsin. She hadn't realised but she was completely naked.

"You drugged me?! Great hospitality." Tamsin tried to calm herself down. She would have to do whatever the mistress wanted if she was going to find Bo. She would do whoever it would take.

"You put up a little bit of a struggle. I just slipped a little pill into your drink to calm you down." The mistress was wearing lacy black and red lingerie. Stockings held up dark tights leading to shiny black heels. A whip was in her mouth now, her eyes boring through the slits in the crows mask into Tamsin's.

"Just get it over with." Tamsin closed her eyes and felt the mistress's hands smooth from her breast to her shoulders up to her hands, sending small jots of pleasure before intertwining with Tamsin's own fingers. She dropped the whip onto Tamsin's neck.

"I know this isn't a missing persons case, sweetheart." What little cover Tamsin had was blown. "What are you really here for?" The mistress sent shrills of pleasure down Tamsin's spine, leaving her vulnerable. She tried to regain herself, she let the pleasure warm her but it did not cloud her thoughts.

"I'm Bo's girlfriend." Tamsin bit her lip as the mistress kissed her neck and bit down a little, still sending pleasure radiating through her body.

"Honey if you love something let it go." The mistress bit Tamsin's collar bone and she moaned a little as the mistress laughed, sending a trembled down to Tamsin's core. This was getting too much. It was time.

"Tell me the address Bo went to now!" Tamsin's face seemed to collapse in on its self and be replaced by deep black holes for eyes, her checks hollowed and her face became the Valkyrie. "Tell me!" The two girls waiting screamed and ran out of the room.

"No!" The mistress shouted trying to send pleasure but it seemed to be spitting rather than a flow of pleasure. The mistress stopped kissing and sat up.

"Give me address." The mistress pulled of her mask and her face was confused, her eyes darted about likes she was paranoid of someone hiding behind her. Her voice shook and she said the address out load.

"Good, now un do my hand cuffs like you were supposed to, bitch." Quickly the mistress pulled a key out of her bra and fiddled with the locks her hands trembling. She mumbled something intelligible and got off of Tamsin and ran to a corner of the room and fell to the floor in a foetal position. Tamsin grabbed her wrists and rubbed them from the pain, she did the same with her ankles and searched the room for clothes.

She found nothing except some underwear. Holding her breasts she walked fast to the door and tried to find her clothes. The S&M room was her biggest bet, once inside she ran to a series of lockers, using a hearty sex toy she smashed it open, inside was a pair of leather trousers, heels and a leather bra. She pulled them out and put them on. After finding some paper she scribbled the address the mistress had told her and ran outside to her truck.

"Bo better be here or that bitch is going to be doubting a lot more than her orders." In her truck she pulled her jacket over herself. She slammed the gas peddle and climbed the freeway on her way to the address. She had wasted half an afternoon, hopefully she could make up for this time . The address was the other side of the city, with traffic she would make it about an hour. The buildings changed from big mansion types to taller and taller sky scrapers, the traffic becoming more and more clogged. In her car she found her phone and dialled Dyson's number.

"Wolf man?"

"Tamsin, you've found her!?"

"Not quite wolfy. But I have an address and apparently she only went there this morning. Ill text it you, meet me there?" Tamsin's voice was suddenly sincere, it made her feel weird so she stopped it. Dyson's breathing was heavy on the loudspeaker as she typed out the address.

"I'll be there in 1 hour."

"Looks like we'll get there at the same time, I'm stuck in traffic." She hung up the phone. It was unclear why she called Dyson, she felt like she needed someone. All of Tamsin's life she had been alone. She had family, although she did not call them that, it was more of family by birth and not emotion. The Morrigan was the closest thing to family if that is saying anything.

That moment when Kenzi was kidnapped in the cave, Dyson, Kenzi and Bo were so happy to be with each other. So much love and care for each other. Kenzi was a human and she had more love and care than Tamsin had in her entire life. Tamsin had Bo. Bo was the only real solid thing that she had ever cared about. Tamsin had never loved anyone, and I'm return no one loved her. Until now, until Bo wandered into her life as the unregulated unaligned succubus, causing trouble in the dark territory. Was where she was going dark or light territory? It didn't matter in the uproar of the dark and light together against humans. What was happening to Kenzi?!

"Bo chose a hell of a time to leave." She stopped her car in the traffic and turned off the engine, shutting her eyes for just a second to sleep. The first thought in her mind was Bo's tender embrace when they finally met, and how uncomfortable the leather pants were.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks again for the views! The story is now going to veer off, whatever happens in the actual lost girl series is like a parallel universe, ok. Ok **** x**

Bo let her knife and fork settle on the table as she finished the last few bits of their early dinner. His workers had prepared a lavish meal, meats and poultry, with various vegetables and a perfect cranberry sauce accompaniment. There was a different wine for each meat which Bo was extremely happy to have. Scarlet wiped his face clean with a white napkin and smiled whilst picking up his glass of wine and took a sip.

"What?" Bo asked, smiling. She was a little tipsy but she still had her head about her. The afternoon had been wonderful; she had met her father's eldest friend and wine and dined in the most upper class part of the city. But there was a part of her missing. To her it felt as though the hole that was missing was her father. But it was Tamsin.

"So, you used to run through the woods in search of smoking hot maidens and then lavish them on the way back to your castle, oh how medieval." Bo joked sipping her wine. He laughed in the air, and winked at her.

"Only the sauciest maidens in the land!" He seemed triumphant at their mischiefs when he was younger. "Once your father and I were just walking along a road, and he said that one day he would claim the most beautiful woman in the land, have multiple children with her and he would be the world luckiest father because all of his daughters would be as attractive their mother."

Bo blushed, it could have been the wine or his compliment but he sounded whole hearted.

"You're father wasn't a bad man." Scarlet's tone changed a little as he took a final gulp of his wine. Bo caught on, but was confused.

"Wasn't? Is he now?"

"I haven't seen your father in almost a decade Bo. If I knew, truly where he was I would be there myself. I'm a little too old for that now." Just how old was he? Bo finished her wine too, he saw this and filled it with the rest of the bottle. "Waiter, the 1947?" A man whom Bo didn't notice was there arrived from behind her, popped the cork on a thick bottle of red and it poured slowly into her glass and then his. Bo smelled it first, acting as if she knew what she was doing. It filled her nostrils and the aroma made her head a little dizzy, she took a tiny sip and the moisture filled her mouth, it was strong but tasted like heaven. Hmmm.

"So you have no idea where he is?"

"I know where he goes, well where he used to go. He spent a lot of time gallivanting, if that's what you call it after a lady. I would assume that is your mother."

He leaned closer toward her.

"Bo I am going to give you something, it's something I used to keep with me, it kept me safe and it saved my life countless times. I feel it's time to move on to someone who deserves it more than I."

"Ok." Bo wiped her mouth with her napkin and watched as scarlet walked behind his desk and to the electric fire. He did something Bo didn't see, and the electric fire went back into the wall and down, revealing a blackened area. Bo stood to get a closure look. Scarlet went inside the wall just for a moment and returned with a box wrapped in a black material. He walked back to the table, stood on the opposite side to Bo. He placed the box on the table and slowly pulled the fabric off. Under the cloth was a sturdy wooden oak varnish box. It had intricate designs of weaving Celtic shapes. There was a click, he lifted the lid; admire the view and pushed the box slowly towards her. Bo took a breath before she turned the box -which was heavier than she see imagined - inside was a beautiful hand carved silver handle, in the handle with gold lettering 'Scarlet' was written. Attached to the handle was the blade, sharper than she had ever seen it glinted under the chandelier light.

"It's beautiful."

"It's also enchanted, it will protect whomever is the owner. I bestow this dagger upon to you, Bo, may it protect you for the rest of your time owning it and its next owner I pray you will choose wisely and it will keep them safe."

Bo picked up the dagger with both hands, it fell naturally into her right hand and she felt a connection. She felt as if she was protected. Suddenly Bo was dragged to the right by the knife, she couldn't let go, she started running after her hand to entrance door.

"Bo!" Scarlet called after her, running from behind. Just as she reached the door, it swung open. Tamsin dogged the knife, Dyson too. Scarlet grabbed Bo's hand and calmed the knife.

"What's going on?" Bo called out, for the knife and for Tamsin and Dyson.

"Tell the knife its ok, use your succubus charm."

The knife fell limp in Bo's hand she chucked it to the floor. Scarlet collected the knife and placed it back in the box.

"It's powerful..." Bo said. She paused and looked to Tamsin who had her hands in the air, looking worse for wear and Dyson who was half wolf and breathing really heavily towards Scarlet.

"Guys we need to talk." Bo said and took a seat, calming her breathing. Her face was distorted in anger, excitement and confusion.

"Yeah, you better start." Tamsin said and embraced Bo; kissed her and sat on a chair next to her. They both felt relieved. Dyson stood assessing the situation, looking from Bo, to Tamsin, to the man who he had never met who apparently put a possessed knife in Bo's hand. After a second or two he relaxed, and ran towards Bo.

"Bo." With ever fibre of his being he was happy to see Bo again, he wrapped his arms around her, Tamsin looked at him, ready to pounce if he didn't let go in two seconds, as she was about to kick off he released her. Tamsin sat facing Bo, their knees touching. Bo couldn't contain herself as she started crying, jumping into Tamsin's arms. As much as Tamsin loved Bo; loved her with everything she had, she couldn't describe how she felt as happy. Bo's arms were tight around her shoulders, after a second or two of awkwardness and listening to Bo's sobs Tamsin broke down too. Suddenly all of the emotions she had been holding back, everything she felt before came crashing down on her as if the ocean had finally connected to the shore.

"I love you, Bo." Tamsin didn't know why, but the words just fell out of her mouth like uncontrollable vomit, she regretted it as soon as she said it but it didn't matter because at least Bo knew, they all knew, how she felt.

"Tamsin I have been waiting for you to say that for so long." Bo said, her tears falling down her cheeks, she pulled away from Tamsin, who was confused as to why she hadn't replied. Dyson stood next to Scarlet, who he still considered suspicious.

"Just so I could say it to. Tamsin I love you," Bo kissed Tamsin's lips hard, and Tamsin kissed back, they felt like they had been starved from the thing they needed, a life force. Both of the pulled back and stared into each others eyes, not uttering a word and felt the connection, the buzz that had been missing for the past weeks. Bo immediately regretted leaving without Tamsin, she regretted not saying goodbye. She regretted it all.

"Are you her friends?" Scarlet asked Dyson. Dyson looked to him as if he had just said something ludicrous. After a sigh Dyson replied that yes they were. After Bo and Tamsin had finished their meeting they all sat around the long table with wine. Scarlet and Dyson opposite each other and Tamsin opposite Bo.

"Ok. I guess I'll start from the beginning." Bo began. Dyson had regained his emotions, breathily slowly and deeply to control himself from either jumping across the table and kissing Bo or ripping Scarlet's throat out. Tamsin stared into Bo's eyes with all the love and admiration she could muster, already her hair felt fuller, and her face was no longer pale and hollow, it was full of vitality.

"A few weeks back, I knew I was being followed but didn't think anything of it. Then it got a bit too much when there were people in the streets watching me when I was walking by, I thought maybe it was something I wore but it seemed like everyone was just staring at me." Bo closed her eyes and recalled the events that brought her here. Under the table Tamsin's foot touched Bo's leg. "I kept pulling up leads on my dad, old acquaintances of my mom. Then I checked police reports from other provinces and then moved to America, and the world; looking for trends of succubus kills, anything to lead me to him." Bo paused. "Then a van pulled up next to me and just pulled me in, I couldn't get free they were like freakishly strong and my charm didn't work on them." Bo took Tamsin's hand in her own and sent a dose of pleasure up Tamsin's arm. It was such an inappropriate time, but Tamsin couldn't care what brought her here; all she wanted to do was get rid of the two men, push everything off the table and fuck Bo there and then.

"I must have been drugged or something, because I woke up and I was in a building, the mistress's mansion…and she told me about my mom." Scarlet looked to her, hopeful, eager for more information about her mother, his best friend's wife. "She told me that, Aife asked her long ago that if anything happened to her that she would look out for me. I guess she took that to mean kidnap me and keep me in her sex dungeon." Bo laughed, Scarlet seemed embarrassed that he knew about the mistress but hadn't talked to her since he had last seen Bo's dad.

"God what is it with succubus' are they all insane sluts or is that just my experience?" Everyone gave a small laugh. Bo explained the story to the rest of them. After she explained how she escaped the mistress and had come her, they were up to speed.

"Thank you for explaining things to us all Bo." Scarlet said, Dyson snarled at him a little. Scarlet retreated to himself once more.

"Bo you still haven't explained to us why you just left. How you could do that?" Dyson uncrossed his arms and put his fists on the table, his movement wasn't supposed to be aggressive but everyone stiffened in their seats.

"Calm down boy!" Tamsin ordered, Dyson snarled at her, she shot him a dirty look.

"Tamsin it's ok. Dyson, Tamsin, I'm sorry ok. I just felt like I didn't want to drag you into my shit anymore than have to. You already in so deep, with the Dawning and the dark Pixie. Not to mention that I've been killing again." Bo broke the silence, her voice higher from stress. "The note, it was rash I'll admit that. I just needed to distance myself from you; I didn't want to feel any worse than I already do for leaving." Dyson eased a little in his seat, straining himself from howling in annoyance and regret. He wasn't satisfied with her reply. How she cold just leave, after he got his love back for her. Tamsin kicked him under the table.

"Bo, look I don't care about why you left like that. As much as it was a pain in the ass. I just want to help you find your father…or whatever." Tamsin rubbed Bo's hand again.

"Me too." Dyson interjected their moment.

"If you ever need assistance." Scarlet nodded his head.

Bo leaned into Tamsin's chest as they lay with each other in a spare bed of Scarlet's home. Tamsin kissed her head and rested on top of Bo's head. Bo drew circles with her fingers on Tamsin's arm, and they laid under the covers in silence with just each other.

"I was worried about you." Tamsin said, Bo moved her head to look at her beautiful girlfriend. It the was the first time in a while that she had looked at Tamsin, really looked at her, taking it all in. Her beautiful eyes, how they glowed, her perfectly sculpted face, and how jealous she was of how beautiful Tamsin is. She gently kissed the edge of Tamsin's jaw…suddenly she was overwhelmed with the countless days that she had been starved of Tamsin, starved of her kiss, her touch, her soul. In one movement she climbed onto of her, straddling her waist, kissing deeply onto Tamsin's lips. Tamsin adjusted her sitting and leaned back against the pillows that held her up. Bo kissed her lips and drew the light blue chi out of Tamsin. It wasn't quite the red explosion she faced with the succubus but it was more, it had feeling, it had depth, and it had love. Bo's hands didn't know where to start, they pulled Tamsin's jacket off her arms and tossed it to the side. Tamsin played along, pulling Bo's tight tank top her head, chucking it away. They lips clung to one another, their hands searching for skin, for warmth for each other. Bo sent chills of pleasure through Tamsin, who moaned and bit down on Bo's lip. Her kisses trailing down Bo's neck, sucking, biting, making her mark on her territory. Bo moaned and lifted her head. As Tamsin kissed her neck and collar bones, Bo's hands ran up her side and found her breast, cupping and caressing. In a second Tamsin's leather bra was on the floor and they had swapped Bo kissed down her neck biting her collar bone and pushing her back against the headboard. Tamsin's legs moved around Bo's waist craving to be against her. Tamsin's finger went around the back of Bo and unclipped her bra, it fell and to the floor. Tamsin took a breast in her hand caressed it, kissed Bo's mouth and tenderly kissed her nipple, taking it between her teeth and biting slightly, pulling and sucking it, listening to Bo's moans and her hands held Tamsin's neck. Bo moaned at Tamsin's movements, as Tamsin moved to the next breast, doing the same. As soon as Tamsin's tongue finished Bo pushed her away hitting the headboard again, moving down the bed she pulled Tamsin's trousers off of her, they took a fight and Bo just gained more hunger within her. Tamsin kicked them off and quickly moved to Bo in the middle of the large bed, pushing her back and pulling her pants off too, quickly Tamsin kissed Bo whilst her fingers slipped under her underwear and to her core. Bo moaned, as her fingers caressed her clit moving it in circles and gently pulling, Bo's breathing was erratic as she kissed Tamsin, her tongue thrusting against her lips and making an entrance at that exact moment Tamsin's fingers entered her. Bo's hips rose in the air and Tamsin climbed on top of her, her fingers still working against Bo's contractions. Bo stared into Tamsin's closed eyes, as they opened Bo closed her own, kissing her and sucking more Chi, the chi filled her as she hit orgasm. Tamsin's finger slowing as she came down. As soon as Bo's breathing hit fast again she pounded in, working with Bo's moans her thumb playing with her clit with each movement. Bo gained the strength and pushed Tamsin up, up and then slammed her onto her back.

"Tonight I am going to give it to you hard, buckle up." Tamsin smiled and laughed at Bo fell into her kissing her and caressing her breasts, Bo's kisses moved back to her neck, to her collar bone, biting and then to her breasts, her stomach, pausing looking into Tamsin's eyes, and then she made contact with her core. Sending shocks of agonising pleasure surging through Tamsin. Bo's tongue mesmerised Tamsin's clit as her tongue played around the depth, before once last agonising pleasure shock and her tongue entered. Bo's hands were caressing her thighs, her waist her hips, she slipped two fingers in and with that an extra dose of pleasure collided with Tamsin; her hips rising into the air whilst desperately trying to stay down. Tamsin moaned into the room, echoing slightly off of the walls, her hands grabbing the sheets surrounding her, holding onto anything that would keep her grounded during this moment o Euphoria. Bo worked her pleasure into Tamsin's core, her hips rose in agony as Bo felt the contractions;

"Bo!" She was about to reach climax. Tamsin's eyes were closed tight, her hips rising higher and higher until Bo shot one killer bullet of pleasure and Tamsin came, juices filling Bo's mouth as she slowed down, adding no further pleasure. Tamsin' hips slowly settled as Bo pulled out and kissed around her thighs and back up to her stomach. Tamsin moaned and a deep sigh released from her, echoing in the room again before she burst out laughing into the air, Bo fell exhausted next to her, Tamsin's arm finding solace under Bo's head.

"What?" Bo playful asked, kissing the side of Tamsin's neck.

"It was mediocre." Tamsin said, laughing again in between breaths from Bo's touch.

"Well, that's not what you sounded like when you were screaming my name." Bo took a deep breath and laughed too. "Seriously what is up with you, you have something different about you, its so strong, its like a whole new force…" Bo climbed back on top of Tamsin, who's hands found Bo's hips and rested there. "Round 2?" Bo winked in response to Tamsin's pained nod, as if the question was not coming fast enough. Tamsin leaned up as their lips connected.

Suddenly the two of them broke the kiss and looked straight towards the door.

"What the hell was that?!" Bo shouted, Tamsin sat up immediately. They looked to each other, worried expressions took over both of them.

"A gun shot."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ohhh it's getting exciting. I hope it's not too gory.**** x**

The door creaked open, Bo silently jumped to the side switching off the lights, motioning to Tamsin to go to the right. Tamsin leaned against the wall, her gun in her hand, aiming at the slowly opening door. She took a breath silently as Bo raised her knife. The knife didn't budge. The door suddenly smashed open and men with large guns, red dot sights swarming the room. Bo didn't know what to do, they were overwhelmed. Tamsin ran forward in front of a long wall sized mirror. All of the red dots circled her; the men began screaming at her.

"Put the gun down now, or we'll open fire! Now!" The men screamed all at separate times. Bo ran forward to save Tamsin; none of the men had seen her.

"Bo run!" Tamsin called, distracting the men away from he girlfriend. Bo didn't move her dagger still unpossessed, she looked around at the men as they swarmed around Tamsin.

"Lady put the gun down now or we will shoot!" Tamsin stared at Bo with all the horror in her body because Bo had still not moved.

"Bo move!" Then men searched the darkened room, their red dots hitting Bo, she moved to avoid them but they caught her in the corner. Bo fell back into the corner of the room still stunned. Tamsin made a shot for the men, as soon as the gun was fired another shot echoed in the room and Tamsin screamed and fell to the floor. Bo screamed, her dagger was still unresponsive to the massive threat. Half of the men ran to Tamsin's body and dragged it lifelessly out of the room, Bo screamed at them but the other half of the group crowded around her, shouting angrily for her to drop the dagger. Her hand fell limp as there was a sharp pain in her neck. A dart hit her, and with a last glance she saw the blood trail left by Tamsin's body.

Bo opened up her eyes, scanning the brightly lit room. She was laid down in the middle of a soft mattress, with white loose sheets surrounding her. Her eyes blinked, adjusting to the bright light. She assumed it was fluorescent, when she tilted her head she was in a home, or at least a room that looked like one. The walls were yellow with white skirting boards, a window with white trim. Above her the ceiling was white. She moved her arms to lift her up, but they were half asleep, she rolled onto the floor and lifted her self up with her knees; her arms useless until they regained life again. Bo took note of the room, one door and one window. She tried the door, her hands were still half asleep, and her arms were alive though so she tried to hang her hands on the handle and put it down, but it hurt her wrist too much. She shook her arms, trying to knock her hands back into life, she felt more sensation. The room felt familiar to Bo, she wasn't sure why, but it had a feeling to it that didn't scare her. Her hands came back to life and she walked to the door, as she grabbed the handle and pulled there was a whooshing sound; the single door turned into three. Bo stepped back, amazed by the sudden transformation. On the doors appeared three names; Dyson, Tamsin and Kenzi. Bo took it in, three doors, three names, what does that mean? Suddenly a piece of paper materialised in front of her, she grabbed it from the air and opened it.

'Three doors,

Two keys,

One life

Take one,

Save one.'

She went towards the door named Dyson, held the handle and pulled downwards, opening it, a cold gust of wind blew at her, she closed it straight away. She opened the Tamsin door, rowdy voices called and screamed with noises of glass shouting, which turned into angry shouts and laughter; she slammed the door shut. The third door, once opened gave a warm air, Bo almost went in before the air turned ice cold and she heard frantic screaming. She pushed the door forward and leaned against it. Bo weighed her options, she was never one for following rules, except she knew that this was no game of the Ash, this was real life. She realised then that she had no idea whether Scarlet or the mistress were Light or Dark Fae.

"Best start from Dyson and work my way down."

Once she opened the door, the strong chilled wind cascaded through, ruffling her hair as her foot touched the cold concrete road beneath it. The door snapped shut and disappeared leaving behind it a view of a street. Bo was stood in a deserted road, alone aside from the trash that floated through the air and swiped itself cross the pavements. The rubbish sourced from giant black bags lining the streets. Wind stronger than ever, pushing loose bin bags along the walls. Movement; Bo looked to see a series of seemingly homeless people run in the opposite direction to her and into a door, behind the door she could see lights, a crowd of people and a bar. She moved towards the door cautiously, weary of any attackers. She had no idea what she was supposed to do, but if it was anything like the last time she was in a dream land trying to find a key, she knew someone would be dead. As she pushed open the doors to the light bar, silence fell. A man jumped over the counter and hesitantly approached her.

"You a doctor?" The man asked, showing his half rotted teeth.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked looking and surveying everyone in there. They were mostly tramp types, all rotten teeth, all with rags for clothes and all contributing to the god awful smell that was the bar. If it could be called that, it was a counter giving out beer for free and nothing else.

"Our leader, he is sick." The man motioned Bo to follow as he went through a back door at the side of the bar. The people moved to secure a path for her to walk, all eagerly awaiting her return. Through the door it was dark, so the man lit an oil lamp, chucked the flint to light it on the floor and proceeded down a long back corridor to another door. Her opened it and looked to Bo expectantly. On a bed at the far side of the small cramped, half lit room, laid a sleeping Dyson. She ran to his side and tried to wake him.

"What happened?" She asked. The man, sat on a chair at the base of his bed.

"He was out looking for food and he came back hurt." He removed the duvet from his chest and exposed a deep cut right across his breast.

"We need to get that rapped up, a towel, a bed sheet anything." Bo tried to remember anything she could from her time with Lauren; she knew basics but nothing more than that. The man scurried about the room and to a chest of draws pulling out two single duvet covers. Bo wrapped one into a long bandage and the two of them got it wrapped about his chest, a tight knot just under his arm. The blood soaked through a small section but the pressure slowed the small blow flow. When she had finished the knot Dyson woke up, on seeing her he growled and pushed her away, she fell to the floor in pain and called out his name.

"Who are you?!" He yelled at her, not realising that the man was behind him. He went half wolf, his eyes glowing and his muscles pulsing. He went for Bo before the man grabbed him and held him back, at the hold up Dyson turned and went to hit him before realising who he was, his breathing settled and he looked to Bo. "Who is she?" He demanded.

"A doctor! She can heal you!" The man said, he let go of Dyson, who now sat on the edge of the bed. Bo pulled her self together and stood up.

"I don't need a doctor; these wounds won't heal by human means." The man nodded, as if to say that he at least tried. Dyson ripped off the makeshift bandage and threw it to the floor.

"I'm not a doctor and I'm not human." Bo said as a matter of fact. They both looked up at her, the man slightly stood back, she realised now that all of the tramps outside were human, and so was the man. _Did they know about the Fae? _Dyson stood up and sniffed the air.

"_What _are you? I've never smelled that scent before." He slightly growled under his breath, Bo came closer, figuring it was easier to use her chi to heal him, and not tell him she is a succubus.

"I'm a healer Fae. I just came by on my travels and found these guys. I'm here to help you."

Dyson howled at her. _Some one has trust issues. _

"Light or Dark?"

"Neither I am unaligned." Bo realised that was probably not the best thing to say to gain trust. Dyson looked at her in disbelief.

"That's impossible!"

"No its not, now if you keep yelling your wound will get worse, I want to heal you,"

"What is this trickery? You are Dark!" Dyson got up and raged out of the room. The man quickly followed with the light, Bo trailed after trying to find Dyson.

"I'm not lying!" She called. "Dyson don't you know me?!" Dyson stopped ahead of her, and ran back to her.

"How do you know my name?" He pushed her up against the wall.

"...Lucky guess?" He was not happy, he threw her into the arms of the man, who quickly chained her hands together and hit the back of her head unconscious.

Bo woke; her head against something hard. When she opened her eyes she realised she was in the room she met Dyson her stomach rumbled fiercely. _How many days have I been here?_ She sat up and assessed the situation, one exit, her hands chained, a bed, a chest of draws and no weapon that she could see. As she realised there was no exit, she heard foot fall outside. The door opened, and in walked the man from before carrying a sandwich and a key for the chains.

"Lord Dyson will see you, first eat this." Bo passed on the sandwich, which looked dirty and followed him to the bar once more. _Lord _Dyson sat at a table, hands clasped together staring at Bo. She took a seat opposite and smiled at him. He took a deep breath.

"I am sorry I was rash. I want to protect my people and they aren't capable of protecting themselves. I assumed the worst in you, as you didn't try to escape…let just say I am giving you're the benefit of the doubt." He smiled awkwardly at her, she nodded and false smiled back.

"Look, I don't know what the deal is here, but I am not Dark or Light Fae, you could say I am in between but I just don't want to be tied to one or the other. Dyson's wound was seeping through his shirt, his face looked weak and pale, he didn't make eyes contact but his pupils were dilating. "I have a way to heal you, but it isn't the most conventional way, I don't use methods or anything I use a thing called…" She didn't want to use the word sexual energy even though that was what it was, so she tried searching for an alternative. "Chi, and its transmitted through contact and it heals wounds." _There. _Dyson immediately placed his palm up on the table and gestured her to take it. She took it and sent pleasure down his arm but it didn't heal, more shocked him and he retreated his contact.

"I can't do it through that sort of contact." She motioned her eyes so he would understand it was sexual contact. He didn't understand the gesture. "Dyson I need to kiss you to heal you." He stood up aghast, and disgusted. "What! I am not that repulsive!" Bo stood up to, Dyson pushed his chest forward as if too look more masculine.

"A wolf mates for life." From a corner came a blonde woman, she looked like Ciara but the woman seemed human.

"It's not cheating there are no feelings, it is a kiss, not even a kiss. I just need to make lip contact." Ciara looked shocked by Bo's mere suggestion that she would kiss him.

"Any contact is cheating." _The old Dyson wouldn't have minded this. _

"Look I need to save your life." Bo didn't utter those words, something in her made her mouth a voice box say those words. A message from Scarlet? She realised that he was the life she needed to save. She ran forward and before he could react she contacted his lips sending pleasure through him so he wouldn't react, they broke apart and she pushed chi into his body, there was little healing, she pushed and pushed feeling herself growing weaker and weaker, her eyes fixed on his wound that was half healed. Before she could see the end of his wound healing, she fell faint and it all went black.

Yellow attacked her eyes once they opened; she was back in the room, a rusted bronze key was in her left hand. She placed it on the mattress; made sure no one was in the room and went to Tamsin's door. Bo turned the bulbous handle and it clicked open. The drunken sounds, laughter and shouting came again. She took a breath, making sure her knife was in her boot. Bo stepped trough the door into a bar. She hand been in this bar before, as soon as her foot touched the damp pavement floor a rush of dark feelings, hatred and sour moods came over her. The door vanished and she turned behind her to the entrance to the bar. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw the hench muscular men with their pints of ale singing outside and pushing each other. Bo didn't move she was interested in the sight, not caring for her own safety. The men's rowdy banter suddenly turned aggressive, one drinking his beer down in one and chucking it at the other. The other, Bo figured was an Ogre growled at him and stumbled forward throwing hits. Bo laughed and walked forward pushing them aside to walk through the door. Both of them stopped their fight and stared at her, she winked at both of them. The bar smelled strongly of sickly sweet cocktails and ale as she smelled the sexual energy of the room. There was a strange scent, a scent that didn't really fit but she couldn't quite figure it out. Bo walked further in, eyes following her, conversations stopped but there was still a murmur in the large club. Other Fae danced on the floor, grinding and kissing in the corners, Bo lifted her head and massaged her neck with her hand breathing in the sexual energy. She walked to the bar, pulling out a roll of money and ordering a large beer. The man behind the counter told her it was on the house, so she pushed to large role of money down in her cleavage. It was then she noted what she was wearing, a black shimmer silk top that double folded over her breasts. For her legs she wore a pair of black leather jeans, but instead of boots she now wore black shiny high heels, her knife was attached her to her leg. Her hair was up; many pins secured her loose locks, little bits were strategically loose. Bo leaned against the bar and surveyed the population; mainly filled with Ogre types, dark pixies, shifters and mutations. But there was a difference in the bar, inside her head Bo realised although her body made no reaction. It was a dark bar, but it didn't feel like Bo's body. She looked toward wavy mirrors on the far wall and saw that it was her body except there was a difference, she had a tattoo on her arm, a clan she didn't know, a Nobel family; a Dark Fae family. Bo's face made no reaction expect to admire the marking, however in her head Bo was freaking out, it wasn't her. Except it was it was her body but it was controlled by someone else, someone from the dark. Although she didn't feel as though someone else had taken her over, it was definitely her but parallel. A man came over to her sporting a leather vest, a chain around his neck and oiled black streaky hair.

"Bo!" He cheered and hugged her with one arm, drinking with his other.

"We'll hi there hot shot, how it going?" Bo didn't sound like her self either, her voice was stronger, a tiny bit deeper but a hell of a lot more flirtatious. The man went in for a kiss but Bo grabbed the back of his head and dragged him in and kissed his lips hard pulling back, her eyes shinning blue, a small amount of chi floated to her mouth and he smiled.

"Happy to see me?" The man said, he slapped a man that walked by on the back, he turned and cheered towards him, and they knew each other and raised their beers.

"I'm always happy to see you Vex." Vex grinned, sipped his beer and motioned to the balcony. Bo linked with his arm and they walked towards the DJ station, he took off his headphones and hugged both of them, Bo kissed his lips but didn't suck his chi. They continued eye contact before Vex hit him around the face jokingly and he went back to work.

"I have a little present for you Bobo!" Vex laughed and lead her to the dance floor through a door and down a red illuminated corridor. Bo drank the rest of her beer and laughed as he stopped her at a door. "I've been a little naughty you see, don't tell the Morrigan." He winked and stuck his tongue out slightly, he opened the door and flipped on a light, there in a chair hands tied behind her back was a female. Bo sniffed again and caught the unfamiliar scent which she realised was human. The girl looked up; her ice blue eyes pained a little as she stared at Bo. Bo shot her a dirty look, as she walked closer noticing the slightly ruffled natural blonde hair. Her hand went up and stroked the soft hair, pulling it forward slightly and letting it fall back down through her fingers. The blonde female spat on the floor and tried to kick herself out of the chair, but her leg restraints were too strong. Bo went to help the girl but her body restricted her, her body stayed smiling slightly at the fresh hot female beneath her fingers. Bo called out in her head but no words were uttered from her mouth, frustration clouded her mental thought as she pleaded with her self to let Tamsin free. It was Tamsin; although there was no recognition in Tamsin's face that se recognised Bo. Bo's body knelt down so that she was on eye level with Tamsin. Her eyes were blotchy from where she had been crying, and her tears lined her pale face. Bo leaned into Tamsin's face, Tamsin pulled back but not far enough. Bo's eyes went blue; Vex giggled and closed the door behind him as he left. As soon as he left Bo pushed against her and kissed her hand going to her hair and holding her head still, her other hand stroked up and down Tamsin's arm sending pleasure. Tamsin moaned into Bo's mouth. Instead of just taking the chi Bo's body must have collapsed to Bo's actual sexual desires for Tamsin. Bo's screamed inside her head with the threat of what she knew was about to happen. She chose this door after Dyson. 'Take one life, and save the other. She had to take Tamsin's life?_ It was just al illusion! _ Bo's tongue traced the outside of the now relaxed Tamsin, Tamsin's moans begged the Dark Fae Bo to have sex with her, Bo knew what the Dark Bo was thinking, she was going to suck her dry. _NO! _She was going to try and save her, _fuck your stupid rule! _Bo kept calling out into her head. Bo's body reacted as much to pause from kissing her a moment and shone her bright blue eyes into Tamsin's own. Tamsin smiled, her eyes half closed fro pleasure. _Get off of her!_ Bo called again, taking control of her body, The Dark Bo stopped kissing her, her hands stopped caressing her arms and she just stared like a robot who is trying to figure out what to do. Inside Bo screamed, _I'm taking you over bitch_, as Bo clasped onto the dark mental state, Dark Bo drove a knife into Tamsin's stomach. Dark Bo tilted her head as she watched the blood trickle out, she twisted the blade, no matter how much Bo resisted the knife turned, Tamsin's crying out for help and then silence except for a slow moan at the shock of what happened. _No! _Bo controlled her hand enough to pull the knife out of the wound and press her hand against it, trying to stop the flow of blood. Tamsin stared into Bo's eyes with a face of pure pain and anguish.

"I am so sorry." Bo managed to utter, although the words were pained and slurred. Bo had just found Tamsin, then she was taken, she found her again and now she is bleeding to death with no one to save her. She would have to use her chi. The dark Bo wasn't resisting when Bo commanded her to kiss Tamsin. Tamsin's lips were unresponsive, although her mouth dropped naturally. Bo's body sucked the chi out of Tamsin instead of pushing it in. _Stop it! Stop it right now! _The dark Bo's lips smiled as her eyes glowed Safire blue, and the blood swarmed around her hands. Bo kept kissing her, but this time it was the real Bo, she couldn't control her self enough to move and get help nor could she help Tamsin in any other way; so she kissed her, retained what love she had for her. Inside Bo was screaming, crying, and calling out to be heard by anyone, anything, any way to help her. Her thoughts fading from dark to erratic. With each moment Tamsin was dying a little more and Bo was growing more control over her self. With each moment she was further and further away from saving Tamsin. Every moment she was loosing her self, her real mind in the agony and chaos of her thoughts, her mental state was deteriorating every second until she would become a wreck. Tamsin's head began to drop as the blood flow became slower and slower. In one movement, her head fell, lifeless and Bo claimed the body. She picked up Tamsin's head and tried to wake her up but she was gone. She checked her pulse, nothing. She removed her hand from the wound and it was motionless, just the jagged skin and blood remaining. Bo cried into her hands, sitting her self away from the body in the corner. Why wasn't she leaving yet? Why was she not back in the yellow room? Her tears slightly removed the dried blood that was on her hands and clothes. Her lips tasting faintly of Tamsin, the real Tamsin. Even though it was an illusion it felt real. Bo figured it probably was real because she wasn't leaving there was no way to leave, she would have to sit here crying and staring at the body of her girlfriend that she just stabbed until someone came and took her away. She would have to see this scene constantly in her head, it would haunt her forever…unless she ended it now. _I came back to the yellow room because I died from giving too much chi…_ Bo pulled her knife from the floor and held it to her neck. Her chin quivering from her sobs, her crying becoming more silent and her eyes more serious as she tried to build the courage to slit her own throat. Her hand was shaking as she stared at Tamsin's body. Her eyes closed to the scene. Her mouth opened lightly as she took a deep breath. Her hand stopped shaking and the knife pulled across her neck. For a second she felt the hot liquid gush out, and then she went black.

Warm air glided over Bo's bear eye and wafted her hair about. Bo pushed her self up to a sitting position without opening her eyes and rubbed her face. She felt like death had crawled inside of her took a shit and then crawled out through her neck. Once she opened her eyes, she realised she was no longer in the room, in fact she was not in the yellow room either. She was outside of her house; that's she called a house at least. She gathered her thoughts and stood up, stretching. As he hand gripped the other mid stretch she felt something sickly moist. Shocked, she brought her hand down and looked; blood still covered her hands and clothes. At least she was out. Bo climbed up the stairs to her house and unlocked the door and went straight upstairs to her bathroom sink. She stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes were back to brown but there was a hint of blue to them. _She was still hungry. _Bo washed her hands and grabbed the edges of the sink, steadying her self. Bo was safe now, she was home.

"Who's there? I will count to 5 and if you don't leave Ill go frenzy Kenzi on you!" Bo turned with a smile to see her friend Kenzie, not expecting that when she turned Kenzi would come at her with a sword. Bo used her scarlet knife to deflect the attack, and walked backwards away fro her.

"Kenzi, it's me Bo!" She called out, laughing slightly at Kenzi's hilarious expression. She was angry, crazy and still had her Kenzi trademark eye make up on. She was Kenzi but she was not pulling a prank. Bo realised and ran to her trunk to get a sword, expect there were no weapons except a gun and bullets at the bottom, lying loose. Bo was not about to shoot Kenzie. She narrowly missed a swipe of the sword and held her knife in front of her.

"Ok I have no idea who you are but you just opened a whop ass can of killer Kenzi." She randomly sliced the sword in the air towards Bo, who jumped back at each attack.

"I am not going to hurt you." Bo tried to reason, as they got to the stairs and Bo had to descend them backward to watch for advances.

"Sometimes you have to take a life to save your own." Bo said. This was a test; she had to get the second key. Tamsin was a test, Kenzi is the final key. _It was just an illusion._ Bo knocked her sword aside, pushing Kenzi to the wall, she thrust her sword into her heart and stared as Kenzi smiled into Bo's eyes. Kenzi fell to the floor, blood spurting out of her. In the blood pool swam the key. Bo's again bloodied hand picked it up. A door appeared in front of her, she walked towards it trying to wipe the blood off of her self. As she unlocked the door it creaked open, the warmth from around her faded and she heard a voice.

"B…Bo?" Tamsin stuttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Am I alone in really liking chapter 7? Ok **** enjoy x**

In a bed laid Tamsin. She was connected to lots of wires and her middle had a white bandaging around it. Tamsin half opened her eyes and smiled when Bo walked in. Bo looked behind her and saw a corridor of Scarlet's home. Anger filled her as she realised that Tamsin had been shot in this house and had been here for god knows how long. Before Bo could be overcome with her emotions towards Tamsin, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep on the bed. Bo went and sat on a sofa chair next to the head of the bed and held her girlfriends hand. Thankful that those rooms were all an illusion.

"Tamsin, I love you." Bo kissed her hand and rubbed it slightly waiting for a response but also recognising that Tamsin needed her rest. _I wonder what she is dreaming about._ A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and in came Scarlet. Bo leaped up and punched him square in the face; afterwards he pulled back her hand and rubbed the forming bruise.

"Let me explain, please!" Scarlet pleaded; Bo sat back down in the chair, and Scarlet went over to a window overlooking a part of the city. "The mistress and I are partners." He paused and rubbed his jaw. "Bo, you need to understand we honestly have your best interests in hand." The whole time he did not turn to look at Bo. "The doors were a far fetched idea, personally I went against it but it was the mistress's idea, she liked how it would strain your emotional capacity. Maybe make you cherish your friends more and go back home to them." He turned to see Bo's reaction; she shook her head and looked back to Tamsin. His eyes glazed over her and returned to the view. "Your father is very powerful, too powerful. Bo I wouldn't say this if I didn't have your best interest in mind, but please you cannot find him, or go looking and he find you. He cannot know you exist. Lord know if he did…" Scarlet trailed off.

"If he did, what?" Bo asked, Scarlet did not turn again.

"If he knew you were alive he would come looking and all of the power of hell would break loose on this world. We just don't know the effect the two of you getting closer will have." Scarlet put his hands behind his back and stared at cars driving below. Suddenly Bo was overwhelmed with anger towards him for allowing the love of her life, her one true love Tamsin to be shot. Not just allowing it but letting it happen when he 'had her best interests in mind'. She stood up walked towards him calmly. He stiffened slightly and braced himself. Deep inside of him he knew what was coming. Bo was getting closer to her father, and he did not want to be a part of this world or any world in which the two of them were together. Bo pierced the knife into his back, pulled it out and repeated. Bo's eyes didn't twitch as she stared at his neck, and continued the action, a little murmur of ain escaping his mouth and his body vibrating under her touch. He did not make a sound or fight her off; he took all that she could deal. Although her body was calm in what she was doing her face was red, puffy, her black eye liner trailed down her face, and her teeth gritted as she pulled the final knife out and he fell to his front. The knife dropped and she stared out of the window. Bo did not think about what she did, as soon as it happened she acted natural –aside from the tears-, she dispelled the action from her mind and breathed very deeply as her heart rate shot through the roof. She fell backward and caught the edge of the bed to steady her, she clutched her heart with her other hand and tried to breath whilst staring into Tamsin's silent unwoken face. The pain attack hit her harder when she tried to grab Scarlet's legs. Her breathing hardened when she dragged him out of the room and down the hall. By the time she reached a cupboard her attack was over, she opened the door dragged him in. Before she left the small room she leant on the floor and kissed his lips, dragging out the blue chi from inside him. Whatever Fae he was he tasted delicious. Bo closed the door, wiped her hands clean and went back into the room and sat beside Tamsin. Bo did not move, she did not stir, except to check that there was no blood trail 10 minutes later. Bo unconsciously still clung onto the scarlet knife in her hand, whilst her other held Tamsin's again. The knife started to hum, Bo's foot tapped to make it a rhythm as she heard footsteps in the hall. Her heard turned towards the door, her eyes were shining blue as the person turned the door handle and came in. The dagger came alive and took her towards the door, she laughed slightly as the dagger made contact with skin, and Bo looked into the eyes of her latest victim, a swarm of recognition came over her as she realised who the muscular figure at the receiving end of her knife was; Dyson. He clasped her hands, and his face turned pale as she stared into his eyes. Her eyes turned blue as she pushed forward, grabbed his head and kissed his lips, sucking the chi out of his mouth. The blue chi floated between them and he dropped to the floor as his life force crept out of him. Bo wiped her mouth. She dragged his body to the same cupboard as Scarlet. Once she left him, she walked back to Tamsin, held her hand and watched her face. As she watched her face, she noticed her innocence, her tranquillity, her relaxation within this trauma that Bo had just created. Tamsin was asleep…_but what if she woke up and saw that._ Bo's spine chilled at the thought that Tamsin could have seen what just happened. Tamsin could have woken up half way through and saw Bo killing those… Bo expelled the thought and watched Tamsin. Then it clicked, Scarlet is dead; the mistress will find out and come to kill her. _She must be put out._ Bo stood up a third time and walked towards the door, she glanced back at the girl in the bed, kissed the air and stepped out of the room, her eyes glowing luminescent blue.

The mistress met her in the entrance hall; she was wearing a black lace bra, and a roman skirt that fell just short of mid thigh.

"Hello succubitch, what can I do for you?" The mistress came closer and her hand touched Bo's face. Her charm worked over Bo and Bo's knee's felt weak; she sat on one of the old century love seats. The mistress straddled Bo and kissed her lips, her hands searching Bo's chest area for skin.

"So you are partners with Scarlet?" Bo said in-between kisses. The mistress kissed harder and pushed into Bo.

"Kennedy told you did he?" She laughed and bit Bo's lip.

"That's not all he did." Bo said, biting her lip back. Bo pushed charm over the mistress and pulled her knife out of her leg holster. Bo opened her eyes and checked that the mistress was not watching her movements. The Scarlet knife pushed itself into the mistress. Bo deprived the mistress of chi as she pushed her off and to the floor Bo's heel against her neck making sure she did not feed to heal. Bo grabbed her hair and dragged her down the corridor with the S&M room. Once the mistress was tucked behind some saddles Bo clapped her hand and removed the blood that spurted from the mistress's slit throat.

"B…Bo?" Tamsin said, her eyes trying to open but failing. With all her effort she opened her eyes and saw the panelled ceiling, her eyes trailed down the far wall, across a painting of a sunset and down to the floor, across the floor to her left and her eyes contacted Bo. Bo's eyes were brown now, her hunger fulfilled. Bo climbed on top of Tamsin in the bed, kissing her lips and pushing chi into her. Tamsin's head tilted back and her hips rose as her wound was healing faster than ever. Bo pulled cut the bandage with her knife and revealed her healed body. Tamsin's hands ran to her previous wound and felt its recovery. Tamsin leant up and kissed Bo's lips, pulling her down onto her, and grabbing her hair biting her lip and her tongue pushing in.

"We need to go Tamsin; we need to find my father." Bo kissed her lips and climbed up off of the bed. Bo's eyes glowed the strongest blue.

"Bo, you're eyes. Am I that hot?" Tamsin got up off the bed, realising she was in her underwear and found some clothes. "You don't have to tell me about all the fucked up shit that Scarlet did because I don't care, we have a mission right? Let's do it?" Tamsin pulled on her shoes and walked towards Bo. "Are you ok? You don't look ok?" her hand went to Bo's shoulder, Bo caressed it with her hand smiled at Tamsin.

"You know what I am better than ever." She lied and walked with Tamsin in hand out of the door. When they got through the door they saw a man, similar to the men they saw when they were busted in the room. Instead of remembering the men Bo was overcome with hunger and horniness. Tamsin gripped her hand tighter and gave a look of support, the hunger left her.

"Girls, I am sorry on behalf of the Scarlet army." _Oh how communist._ The man put his fist to his heart and quickly bowed himself before continuing on his walk down the corridor to the exit.

"Wait!" Tamsin called, the man paused and walked back towards them.

"Yes?" he enquired. The man propped his firearm on his arm.

"I was wondering whether you could help us." Bo touched his check and he stared her in the eye.

"Anything my darling." He said.

"Could you tell us where Mr Scarlet's personal office is, not the all singing all dancing showroom we were in the first day." Bo smiled.

"Why do you want to see it so bad?" He grabbed her hand and smiled, then fell into her trap.

"I think he has something that would, really help me."

"I don't think he has anything anymore, Miss Dennis." _He knew_ and he gripped harder on her hand, she didn't let it show. "I think you know why… I shall show you his office now. It's out of town though. He likes to keep his business and pleasure separate." The man led the way down the corridor. Bo didn't trust him, but Tamsin seemed to, so Bo followed behind not letting anything go.

"I think he is a bit strange." Tamsin whispered into Bo's ear before kissing it softly. The man stopped suddenly and they both walked into him.

"Actually ladies I don't think it's entirely possible to take you today, some things come up." They looked at each other, before both collapsing to the floor. Two army men behind them with the butts of their guns poised.

Tamsin felt the warmth of something on her left side; her hand moved from her stomach to her side and touched something, more someone. She turned her position and found that her whole right side ached in pain from lying down for so long. When she reopened her eyes the warmth moved from her side and she felt the cold take over. Tamsin pushed her self up with her arms and rubbed her eyes. The warmth she realised was Bo's body, but Bo was now sitting, her knees pressed up against her by a far wall. Tamsin blinked quickly and slightly panicked when she saw that she was no where she had seen before, the walls were small and dark stone, moist from damp, very cold and a small missing brick type window with ivy creeping in, as well as the wind gushing in and filling the room with a damp salty sea smell.

"Bo where are we?" Tamsin asked crawling over to Bo, and sitting next to her. Bo was in a sort of frenzy, staring at a fixed space in the room, her hair a little more ruffled, her mouth slightly opened and her teeth showing. Tamsin put her arm around Bo's back, and pulled closer to her. Bo stiffened and suddenly cracked her stare and looked straight into Tamsin's eyes. Tamsin let go slightly and pulled off of her.

"Bo, are you ok?" Tamsin asked and pushed herself in front of her, her hands on Bo's knees.

"Get off of me." Bo's eyes glowed blue, deep and dark into Tamsin's own. Tamsin let go and moved back a little

"Bo you are not right, what happened?" Tamsin kept a straight face; she didn't want to cry, she couldn't cry, not in front of Bo, she had to be strong. Bo suddenly stood her self up and watched Tamsin as Tamsin pushed herself against the opposite wall, watching Bo's movements. Bo pushed her arms out at her sides and her head tilted into the air slightly as the wind rushed faster through the window and her hair flew around her face, her eyes shone through the brown mess as Bo laughed into the air, her voice deeper and more malicious.

"This world is nothing compared to me, nothing. There is a war coming and this is time to pick aside, live or die. Bow down to me for I will rule this world. I will rule it bow down to me." Bo stared straight into Tamsin's eyes as she burst out crying, too many emotions racing through her.

"Bo, you're freaking me out!" Tamsin called through her tears, but Bo just stood there and watched her.

"I can feel it inside of me Tamsin. I will rule this world. I can feel it coming. Can you feel the power?!" Bo laughed as Tamsin called out to her to stop this. Tamsin got up and ran towards her, pushing Bo against the wall, as she did Bo lashed her arm out and Tamsin flew across the room and hit the wall. She fell to the floor motionless. Bo seized her laugher, her face was no longer humoured but serious, and her eyes still blue and the aura around her span gold mist. A tear escaped Bo's eyes a little and she opened her mouth wide letting the chi soar out of her and into Tamsin. Tamsin's body convulsed and her heart kick started, she jumped up absorbing the power. Bo stopped the flow of chi as a piece of the wall disappeared and was replaced with a heavy metal door. Bo was silent; Tamsin watched from the corner of the room, as light broke in and illuminated everything. A shadow cast over a portion of the room, a shape of a man.

"Dad?" Bo's eyes shone brighter Blue. All Tamsin could see was a shadow, the door was in the way, as she moved the first thing she saw was the red. The red ghoulish eyes of Bo's father.

**End of Part 1 of 2. **


End file.
